Starknuts
by Whatdidyoudream
Summary: The wizard-version of Starbucks, Starknuts, recently opened in Diagon Alley. "Mr. Potter!" The barista said. Everyone expectantly searched for the Saviour of the Wizarding World. However, someone else picked up the coffee.


Starknuts had recently opened in Diagon Alley. It was placed right next to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Harry had explained what the muggle equivalent, Starbucks, was, and Draco was delighted. Coffee to-go? How could anyone _not_ like that? And it was quite quaint that they called out the customer's name as their order was finished. Of course Draco had liked that, Harry teased, because Draco liked attention, and what better way, than to have his name called out loud in front of an audience?

As Harry was helping George in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Draco was waiting for his order at Starknuts. The first few times he'd been there, he'd been amazed at the selection - the different kinds of coffee beans, milks, syrups and whatnots. At Malfoy Manor, his parents had only introduced him to black Ethiopian bean coffee, as they'd already found their favourite. Now he had the chance to expand his coffee repertoire. This time he tried the Arabica bean from Columbia. It was a cappuccino, with a dash of vanilla bean syrup. Draco enjoyed his coffee sweet.

As Starknuts had recently opened, there was a fair audience; nearly all chairs were occupied and the queue only became longer as wizards and witches had their lunch break. Draco leaned against one of the pillars, patiently waiting for his order. He savoured the smell of freshly ground coffee.

"Mr. Potter!" the barista called. Draco smirked as heads turned expectantly. He'd waited for this for such a long time. Finally, Harry had come to his senses just that morning. Perhaps by mild seduction, but he certainly hadn't minded.

The volume rose as people began to voice their excitement. "Oh my God, Harry Potter?" Someone exclaimed.

"Merlin's beard! It's Harry Potter!" People turned their heads, and some even scrambled to find a pen and paper.

Draco left his place by the pillar, and went to pick up his drink. He carefully took the cup with his left hand, making sure the ring was readily visible. Of course people were aware of Harry and Draco's relationship, but the wedding had been a small affair, only for the closest of family and friends. Therefore, no outsider knew the true status of their relationship. Until now.

He heard several gasps, and whispers started in the corners. Still with a smirk painted on his face, he left Starknuts and entered Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Harry was bent forward as he rummaged through a large box, filled with new joke objects.

"Why, Potter, you do know how to present your best assets," Draco said and carefully leaned against one of the displays in the store. Harry immediately rose and looked at him. His face was red, and he sent a flustered smile to Draco. There was too much distance between them, though barely three feet, so Draco took two quick steps and crushed his mouth against Harry's, holding his precious cup of coffee at a proper distance.

"It's done," he whispered against Harry's lips. He felt the lips widen in a smile.

"Good, Mr. Potter," Harry laughed and kissed him again.

_Earlier that day_

"Draco, no…" Harry whined.

"Potter," Draco drawled condescendingly, "I'll let you suck my cock, if you agree."

Harry laughed. "What a bargain!"

Draco leaned forward in the couch they were sharing, crowding Harry between his arms. "You keep begging for it every night, Potter, so I know how much you love it," he whispered against Harry's ear. He took Harry's earlobe into his mouth and gently sucked it. Harry shivered and pressed himself against Draco, feeling the length of his body. He never tired from feeling Draco against him. Somehow, it always felt like a novelty - like he couldn't really believe that Draco was his, and he was Draco's.

"Draco," Harry exhaled as his hips ground against Draco's.

"You know it's the best idea. Certainly we can't just announce it like ordinary wizards. Malfoy's are too important for normalcy." He peppered kisses down Harry's throat, admiring the smooth, silky skin, and Harry's reaction to being kissed at his most sensitive spot. But Draco loved Harry writhing beneath him, and the years they had spent together only made it easier for Draco to find the sensitive spots of Harry Potter. And he used that for his personal gain. Always.

"Potter," Harry amended. He pushed Draco back and looked at him splayed against the couch, his blonde hair in a mess, certainly not as dignified as Draco would have wanted. But then again, Draco had allowed many undignified situations to occur between him and Harry, and Harry only loved him more each time such a situation occurred. It made him feel important when he was allowed to see this private side of Draco.

His hands went for the buttons on Draco's trousers. Yes, Draco had been persuaded by Harry to wear muggle trousers. It was mostly an accident, but in the beginning of their relationship, they'd primarily dated in the muggle world, to avoid the Prophet among others, and therefore Draco had been forced to wear muggle clothing. He soon found that Harry couldn't keep his hands of Draco's arse for more than a few minutes when he wore muggle trousers, or jeans, and figured he'd only encourage that. Hence the constant wearing of trousers.

"So, you've agreed to my terms?" Draco asked excitedly as Harry popped the top button and unzipped the jeans. Though he enjoyed wearing jeans, it was a relief to have them opened as his cock escaped the tight confines. No, he did not wear pants. Simply because he enjoyed Harry's expression.

"Yes, I agree to your terms," Harry said and bent forward. He licked a long stripe up Draco's cock, and popped it into his mouth.


End file.
